Playing with Fire
by tireen
Summary: Hatsumi is your average college student: part time job, little sister to take care of, favorite class that takes away ALL of her free time... Is there anything missing to make her life complete? The answer is: Ryoki!
1. Playing with Fire: Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Tireen and this is my FIRST story! I love Hot Gimmick and I just couldn't stop myself from writing a fanfiction.

Anyway, I did started the story with the same pregnancy test (because seriously, I don't know any other reasons how a guy could get a girl to become his slave without blackmailing her and I cannot think about any better reasons than pregnancy test...), but I made the characters to be in college. And there is one more thing, English is not my first language so I will appresiate any suggestions on how to improve it.

And I DO NOT own Hot Gimmick... unfortunately (for me) it belongs to a wonderful Miki Aihara...

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! READ ON YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Hatsumi is your average college student: part time job, little sister to take care of, favorite class that takes away ALL of free time... Is there anything missing to make her life complete? The answer is: Ryoki! **

**

* * *

**

**And that's why You Hate Your Little Sister…**

Hatsumi slowly walked home from one of her college friend's birthday party. She didn't rush like she would always do, instead she decided to take her time and enjoy that little of free time that she actually got today. Usually she was busy with her college classes (and ESPECIALLY her Jewelry class) and part time job. And whatever time didn't go to the first two reasons, it went to preparations for the Student Show that was coming up at her college. The Student Show was quite a big thing for her because the college would give out scholarships to the best students. Also, there was a pretty good chance for students to sell their works, since many people were invited to attend, and Hatsumi was hoping to be able to do so.

'_Ah… I wish I can just relax like that more often… Lately I don't have time for ANYTHING… poor Akane, I'm sure she gets lonely at home without anyone…'_

Akane was Hatsumi's younger sister and they lived together since Akane started high school. They decided to move out from their parent's house and move to a different apartment complex, although still owned by the same company, because this place was closer to Acane's high school and Harsumi's college. Their parents stayed at the old company apartment complex but visited their daughters quite often with the excuse of missing them but really bringing over all kind of stuff, starting from homemade dinners (which made Hatsumi extremely happy due to her luck of money sometimes…) to extra furniture (yay to that one!)

_ RIIIIIIIIING! RING! _Hatsumi's cell went off. _Oh, people, could you just leave me alone for ONCE! _

"Akane! What's wrong?" Hatsumi almost screamed on the phone when she heard her little sister cry on the phone. "YOU are WHAT? A you sure?" Then she suddenly noticed that she was outside and tried to start talking quilter. "Akane, are you sure you're late because of that? Could you be JUST late?"

In a second Hatsumi found herself running home with her full speed, now she was worried about Akane for sure. Not only worried, but also feeling guilty: Akane got in a situation like this because it's all her fault, if she would have been home more often, she could watch Akane and surely prevent THIS from happening.

"Akane, listen, everything going to be all right" _Sure it will be… You don't even think that way yourself._ "Listen, I am on my way home right now and I will go to the pharmacy and buy you a pregnancy test, and I'm sure it will turn out to be negative." Hatsumi tried to calm her sister down the best she could. Amazingly, it worked and Akane wasn't crying anymore. "I will be home soon. Bye, sis!"

_ How could I not notice all that? All of her boyfriends, her coming back late_… Hatsumi kept thinking while she walked to the pharmacy. _OMG! Just WHAT were all of those frequent study sessions with other students…? No, I cannot let anything like this happen again! _

Hatsumi didn't even notice how she got to the pharmacy and oh how she was glad to be dressed up differently tonight! Because of the party she was wearing high heel boots with knee high beige skirt and tight black shirt. Around her neck she wore one of her handmade chains with pendant that hung just low enough to draw attention to her round breasts. Beautiful belt made out of different colors leather completed her outfit and extremely well accented her slim waist and round hips. Her hair was down instead of her usual two pigtails (her long hair was getting in the way while she was working on her jewelry) and she even wore much more makeup that she usually did. In other words, she actually looked like a COLLEGE student which she was supposed to be.

_ Just WHERE do they actually have those pregnancy tests in a first place?_ She stopped by the aspirin ale to look around and get some breath. _Why am I ALWAYS the one to do all the dirty work? Because this is YOUR fault in the first place that Akane got in this situation_. It didn't take long for her helpful voice inside her head to answer.

Finally she was able to find it! And it wasn't even that far from where she was standing! _Ok, now grab it, pay, and RUUUUUUN from here! Now, what do I need…? Oh! THE FEMALE CASHIER! My savior!_ Much slower than she was thinking she would do it, Hatsumi walked to the cashier and purchased the pregnancy test. To her genuine surprise, the cashier, or anyone else in a matter of fact, didn't laugh, commented, or in any other way displayed any kind of concerns about her buying the pregnancy test and she was able to walk out of the store without ANY trouble at all.

The minute she walked out of the pharmacy, Hatsumi took off running toward her home as fast as her high heells would let her. Here is the door to her apartment complex… Just a little more and her own door at the second floor would show up… _Come on, Hatsumi, just a little bit more! Urhg! Those shoes are killing me! I don't think I will wear them again anytime soon… Ouch! _And Hatsumi found herself suddenly not being able to move forward. In fact she found herself staring at the dark blue jacket-looking-thing of a male specimen of the human race. _Tall… And he has good shoes_… Hatsumi was unable to say anything and just kept standing there. Finally, she forced herself to say something, still without looking up.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to bump in to you… I wasn't looking where I was going…" When she didn't hear any reply from the person, she finally looked up and at that moment she wished she would not do that. Her pregnancy test lay where she accidentally dropped it, forgotten, because Hatsumi found herself staring at the handsome face of Ryoki Tachibana.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 

Tireen


	2. Playing with Fire: Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter (cheers to herself) Just to clarify few things, Hatsumi is second semester Freshman in college, Akane is second year of high school and Ryoki is Sophomore in a different college. It is a first preggo scare for Akane, so that's why she is so scared. And right now it takes place around the same time as the first vol.

Oh... I almost forgot: Hot Gimmick does not belongs to me! It belong to Miki Aihara! (secretly wishes that one day she will come up with a story as wonderful and cool as Hot Gimmick)

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! READ ON YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Hatsumi is your average college student: part time job, little sister to take care of, favorite class that takes away ALL of free time... Is there anything missing to make her life complete? The answer is: Ryoki! **

**

* * *

Extremely Hot and Scary Ryoki**

_NO WAY! Ryoki Tachibana, here, right in front of me! No, it cannot be haaaaaaaaaaappening!_ Hatsumi was almost in the hysterics, she was nearly, no, she WAS scared to even look at him after that incident on the stairs. As for Ryoki, he didn't say a word but just bent over to pick up her bag that she dropped. Possibly, if Hatsumi wouldn't be THAT scared of him she would notice what he was doing and somehow protest, but in her current state she found herself unable to move, think, or talk in that matter.

"Lets see what we have here…" Ryoki just HAD to look at what was inside the bag. "Hm… a pregnancy test… interesting…"

"That's not for me! It's for Ak…" Hatsumi almost said 'Akane' but was able to shut her mouth before too late… or she thought before it was too late. Or so she thought…

"Oh… So that's for you 'little' sister then? Servers her right, you're all the same. Stupid and pathetic." With those words Ryoki dropped the bag and walked up the stairs.

_Oh no, what would I do now? He will surely tell his mother, even if they do live in DIFFERENT apartment complexes! And she surely would give my parents a HARD time… and I cannot even think what will happen to Akane… OH NO…_

Ryoki Tachibana did lived in the same apartment complex as Hatsumi and Akane, but his parents lived in the same complex as Hatsumi's parents. And Ryoki's mother just happened to be a wife of one of the board members of the company which owned there apartment complexes, and it just happened to make her almost a QUEEN of the place. Everyone was constantly trying to please her and never get in her way. Everyone was also giving the same treatment to her only son, Ryoki, as if being afraid that he would say something to his Mommy. So Hatsumi did the only thing she was able to think of, and that's would be… running after Ryoki…

_Hm… was that really Hatsumi? She changed a lot since I last saw her… But then again, the last time I saw her was like back in junior high. And how didn't I notice that she lived in the same apartment complex as I am…? She sure has a nice bod to her now…_ Ryoki was standing on the roof, just looking at the night Tokyo when Hatsumi approached him.

"Um… Ryoki-san… I'm sorry for bumping in to you…" Hatsumi found herself unable to say a complete sentence around Ryoki and the combination of him being extremely hot and scary at the same time sure didn't help. _Stop thinking about it, Hatsumi! You have more important things to do! _"Please don't tell anyone about it, Ryoki-san… especially your mother…"

_She is asking me about what_? Ryoki had long forgotten about the pregnancy test because he was busy thinking about Hatsumi's hot body in front of him.

"Please don't tell anyone about the … preg… pregnancy test…." Hatsumi repeated her words since she didn't received an answer from Ryoki. "I… I will… I will even do anything…" She almost whispered those words but today was not her lucky day and he heard her.

_She just said that she would do ANYTHING if I will keep my mouth shut? NO WAY I'm THAT lucky! _

"Sure…, I will keep quiet…" And a sudden smirk appeared on his handsome face, a smirk that didn't promise anything good for Hatsumi. "I will keep quiet if you will become my PERSONAL slave and will do ANYTHING I ask you to!"

Suddenly, once again, Hatsumi found herself unable to say anything. _Just who does he think he is to be able to ask he stuff like THAT? He sure has one sick mind to him! NO FEAKIN' WAY! _Her mind screamed to her, but … _What if he is going to tell his mother… we won't have any normal life here… I HATE HIM!_ While Hatsumi was thinking all of this her face changed expressions so many times that it almost scared Ryoki.

"So… Do you want me to be quiet or not?" He even dared to smile at her while saying those words. Hatsumi didn't know what to do, she almost wanted to run away and hide in some corner where he wouldn't be able to find her EVER again. But of course the Lady Luck wasn't with her today once more, so Hatsumi was still standing in front of extremely hot and scary Ryoki.

"I… I will do it…" Finally, the girl was able to say something. While her mind wanted her to scream and yell at him for suggesting such a thing, she forced herself to be quiet for her parent's and Akane's sake.

"And I do mean ANYTHING" he whispered in her ear. Just when did he got so close to her, Hatsumi's mind screamed in panic. "Let see what you got here…" with those words he put his hand on one of her breasts and pressed lightly. At first Hatsumi didn't realize just WHAT he was doing… but then…

_SLAP!_ "HOW dare you touch me like this!" She forgot her promise about being a slave, the only thing she remembered at that moment is that he was touching HER breast and he WASN'T even her boyfriend! "I didn't give you permission to do that!"

"Oh yes, you did. When you agreed to be my personal slave who would do ANYTHING I tell you to do." He replied very calmly, quite enjoying her reaction. His cheek still hurt a little, but the pain was forgotten at the sight of fiery Hatsumi. And he sure liked the way she looked then, with her eyes glaring daggers at him, cheeks lightly pink and red lips open in disbelief.

"You are SICK! No one is allowed to touch me unless he is my boyfriend, and even then…"

"But you do realize that you just agreed to do anything I want? You know, like a minute ago..? I mean… it's really up to you." He reminded her.

Strangely enough, after hearing his words, Hatsumi found herself calmed down a little. And being calm always helped her sarcastic side to appear; and pity the one whom that sarcastic side choose as a victim.

"I sure do remember. I just didn't think that you need a slave for THIS kind of stuff… Don't you have enough girls willing to do it? I guess not… I wonder what your problem is then…? Oh! I think I know! You are so rude and disrespectful that NO girl wants to go out with you!" The words came out of her mouth before Hatsumi even realized that it is not in her best interests to say anything like this to Ryoki. "I think I should go now!" And she simply ran away from a stunned guy.

_Is that Hatsumi..? She is sure not the Hatsumi I know…_ Thought Ryoki while looking at the running girl. _I think it would be fan… And what else would I need a PERSONAL slave for…?_

Hatsumi entered her apartment as if all the evil of the world were after her, running as fast as she could and loudly slamming the door. She locked the door, made sure it was locked, dropped her bag, remembered about Akane, took her shoes off, checked the door again, and run to her sister's room. Akane was sitting on her bad, reading some magazine and appearing pretty calm. _Why she is so calm_, was the only thing Hatsumi could think of before her sister greeted her.

"Oh! Hey, Hatsumi!" Akane cheerfully greeted her sister, but seeing the look on Hatsumi's face, all of a sudden getting worried. "What's wrong, Hatsumi! You don't look good!"

"Akane… I got you a pregnancy test…" Hatsumi was out of breath, barely able to stand when she said those words.

"Oh! About the pregnancy test… I don't really need it anymore… My period started right after I called you. But thank you anyway."

Hatsumi just stared at her sister, once again unable to say anything. So she just agreed to become Ryoki's slave for nothing? For NOTHING? Only her sister was able to do something like that and then act as if nothing happened.

"Akane, we need to talk…" Was the only thing Hatsumi was able to say before she slid on the floor by the door.


	3. Playing with Fire: Chapter 3

Tireen is back with another chapter! As always it is very short and I hope that everyone will forgive me for this because I promise that I will update sooner!**  
**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! READ ON YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Hatsumi is your average college student: part time job, little sister to take care of, favorite class that takes away ALL of free time... Is there anything missing to make her life complete? The answer is: Ryoki! **

**

* * *

The Long Lost Friend**

Hatsumi walked in to her Art History classroom. She had a serious talk with Akane the night before and still couldn't recover from the stuff she found out about her "not-so-little" sister. She knew that Akane liked attention from guys, but could never imagine that in order to get it she will go as far as sleeping around! Turned out that Akane didn't even remembered who MIGHT have gotten her pregnant! They ended up talking way past midnight, with Hatsumi forcing herself not to yell at her little sister. Surprisingly enough, they didn't get into fight and even were able to figure out some stuff. Akane willingly decided not to sleep or DATE around anymore and Hatsumi promised that she would give her sister more attention so that the later won't feel so lonely.

She found her usual sit in the classroom, still unable to take her mind of Akane. Even Ryoki problem didn't seem as terrible anymore when Akane was concerned. Hatsumi was so buried in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her friend Subaru Yagi calling her.

"Hey, Hatsumi? Haaaaaaaaatsumi…? Earth to Hatsumi? Heeeello?" She finally noticed him after he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, hi, Subaru. What's up?"

"Dun' know… You just seemed so spaced out, haven't seen you like this in a while. Is everything all right?" His genuine concern was reflected in his eyes.

"Oh… Everything is great, Subaru! What about you, how are you?" Seeing her friend made her feel a little bit better, especially when it was Subaru, "otaku boy", as some people called him. They knew each other since their junior high school days, and now even went to the same college, except Subaru was getting a degree in computer animation and commercial photography, when Hatsumi was getting a degree in metal jewelry making. Since Hatsumi remembered him, he would always watch his favorite anime, Gundam, make models and then talk about it nonstop. Other people were making fun of him, but she thought his obsession was quite cute and never gave a second thought about becoming friends with him. Now they even lived in the same apartment complex, but being as busy as she was, Hatsumi never got chance to come over and hang out.

"Well… I'm doing great but I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Sure! What is it?" Her bad mood magically disappeared as it always happened when one of her friends happen to ask her of something.

"See… I have an assignment for my Commercial Photo class… and I need a model… It's going to be a fashion shot, so nothing like nudity or anything!" He started waving his hands in front of her face, in attempt to reassure her that nothing inappropriate would be involved. "And I thought that you would be just perfect for it! And it wouldn't take long either, since I know how busy you are right now preparing for the student show and stuff… and I was hoping to put one of my pictures in the show too…"

As always Hatsumi found herself unable to say no to a friend when he needed her help. And being a model for a little bit seemed like fun; after all she DID want to become a model at one point of her life, back when she was in 5th grade.

"Sure I will do it! Just set up the time!"

"Um… how about tomorrow, after all of our classes are over? You can come over to my apartment, I'm sure Ryo won't be home, and I can set up everything."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Hey! Now I have something to look forward to!"

With those words, Hatsumi took out her sketchbook and started doodling some jewelry designs, as she always did in all of her classes. Strangely enough, drawing in this class helped her concentrate, maybe because it was Art History class, and she WAS doing art after all.

"Nice drawings." Someone said almost in her year.

"Thanks." Hatsumi replied without even looking up.

"You always have been such a good artist, Hatsumi. As long as I remember you, you were always drawing…" The same voice continued talking.

"Rem…member me..? Huh?" _What is he talking about? How does he know me…?_ She thought and finally looked up.

Her eyes met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, which belonged to a person sitting on her left. Beautiful brown hair, cascading almost down the shoulders framed a very handsome face. Very handsome face in its turn was attached to a very handsome body of a very fine male specimen. And this very fine male specimen caused Hatsumi eyes' expression change from confusion, to recognition, hurt and something else, that no one was able to describe.

"A… Azusa…?" Hatsumi whispered very quietly.

"Yes Hatsumi. I'm back…" He replied almost as quietly as she had.

Hatsumi couldn't say anything; she just stared at him without even blinking. Then she slowly got up and took a step toward him. Still without saying a word, she hugged him, wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing tight with her body.

"Azusa…" She whispered.

Suddenly, Hatsumi showed him away from her, looked right in his eyes, and…

SLAAAAAP! The loud slap echoed in now completely quiet classroom, and if any of the participants of this strange exchange would actually looked around, they would have noticed that everyone's eyes were on them.

"HOW could you to that to ME! I was so worried about you! Why did you just disappear without telling anything to me?" Hatsumi was yelling now, ignoring the tears that appeared in her eyes. "I worried so much… you were everything to me… and you just left me without even saying goodbye…" Then she slowly lowered her body on to the chair and let her tears flow.

* * *

Everyday, since the beginning of the semester, as she walked in to her first period World Literature class, Hatsumi was looking for the familiar eyes of the guy who was sitting at the desk next to her. She noticed him right away; his sad, yet beautiful, eyes, his smile less face, and finally his gorgeous figure. It puzzled her, why someone as handsome and cute as he is, would not be talking to anyone, smile and laugh, and even flirt with girls as all the other guys did. No, he was a mystery, and Hatsumi wanted to find the reason that took away the smile from his face. 

However, she was shy, really shy for that matter. She could never bring herself to start talking to him, regardless of how much she promised herself to do it THIS time. THIS time never came, and Hatsumi spent yet another first period trying to persuade herself to finally do it. Of course it could be easier if Azusa, that was his name, would show at least some kind of interest toward her, or any other people in general. But he never did… and it also left Hatsumi feeling sad for some reason…

Then one day everything changed. He smiled at her! Just like that! Without being asked or anything! His smile seemed as the most beautiful in the whole world and it gave Hatsumi the courage to finally attempt to talk to him.

* * *

What do you think? WHY is Hatsumi THAT mad at Azusa..? What past did they share? And of course, will she be able to model for Subaru? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

Tireen


End file.
